Si Spike Hubiese Sido Criado Por Pinkie Pie
by Fabiobronyapplespikeyshy
Summary: Cuando La Joven Pinkie Encuentra Un Pequeño Huevo De Color Morado Con Puntitos, Se Encariña De La Criatura Que Contiene El Huevo, Protegiendolo Y Cuidandolo, Se Encargara De Mantener Para Siempre Su Sonrisa, Y Vivir Grandes Aventuras Junto A El
1. Chapter 1

**SI SPIKE HUBIESE SIDO CRIADO POR PINKIE PIE**

 ***Holiwis amigos, les habla su amigo brony Fabio, informandoles que esta historia posiblemente tendra una capitulacion muy larga, y espero que les guste, la verdad tenia mucho sin escribir, pero ahora regrese y estoy listo para el inicio, esta historia tendra su sinopsis relacionada con el titulo, espero les guste, si bien tendre una poca ayuda al fanfic dragon quest del autor starcar, dejen muchos comentarios, reviews y lo que quiera que sean likes aqui ;) gracias a todos por leerlo "voz de fluttershy" espero que enserio les guste, y sin mas preambulos, comenzamos PD: la historia es cambiada asi que no duden en imaginar ;)***

Hace muchos años, precisamente un 5 de abril de 2003, una pequeña potrilla rosa de 11 años, se encontraba en una granja de rocas, trabajando arduamente acomodando cada roca junto a sus hermanas, ella era la unica que podia sonreir de vez en cuando, pero aun asi ella tenia el cabello lacio, no sonreia mucho...

Pinkamena joven: uff parece que este sera otro aburrido dia en mi lista de dias aburridos

Igneous Rock , el padre de Pinkie, aparece silbando y cerrando la puerta, poniendo su misma mirada seria de siempre

Pinkamena joven: a seguir con el trabajo

Mientras tanto, en el cielo arriba de la granja...

Blaze Heart (madre de Spike): deja a mis bebes en paz

Tough Flare (tia de Spike): lamentaras el dia en que estuviste con mi hermano

Entonces estas se siguen peleando fuera de escena, y dejando caer un huevo en la granja el cual Pinkie no logra ver hasta que se acerca a ese lado

Pinkamena: Desearia tener mas amigos que estas simples rocas

En lo que Pinkie se mueve al otro lado de la granja encuentra un huevo color purpura con puntitos, el cual la hizo sonreir bastante pero sin dejar de ser Pinkamena

Pinkamena: wow que bonita roca, hey esperen esa no es una roca es un huevo, yupi! lindo huevito, que sera? un pajarito, un fenix, un polluelo, un canario

Entonces, un arcoiris sale y hace a pinkie sonreir de oreja a oreja

Pinkie: wow que bonito no es verdad huevito?

Pinkie voltea a ver al huevito el cual empieza a romperse

Pinkie: wow esto es doblemente genial!

El huevo se rompio y pinkie se llevo una sorpresa, no era nada mas y nada menos que... Un dragon, pinkie retrocedio asustada y saludo al dragoncito bebe, tratando de no asustarse y ser feliz para hacer feliz al bebe que tambien queria sonreir, pero cuando pinkie saludo al bebe, este rompio en llanto.

Pinkie: no no no no no no no no no no era para hacerte llorar pequeñito!

El bebé seguía llorando muy para la desesperación de Pinkamena, pero entonces se puso a hacer todo tipo de caras graciosas para el dragoncito que después de un rato dejó de llorar y en cambio empezó a reírse.

Pinkie joven: wow que lindo eres y eres de lo mejor, debo hacer algo para celebrar tu eclosion.

Pinkie se encariño con el dragon, y se puso a acariciarle las escamas, cuando escucho a alguien gritar a la cercania, Pinkie empezo a tragar ya que estaba asustada, y empezo a caminar en direccion adonde venian los sonidos

Pinkie joven: H... hola creo que es la mama dragon, tendre que devolverle a su bebe, h... hola señora dragon, no quise tomar su huevo, asi que se lo devuelvo

Blaze heart: *gemido* dejame ver a mi bebe

Pinkie joven: claro que si

Blaze heart: es tan lindo, identico a su padre

Pinkie pie: si, lo se, y con su permiso yo me retiro *temblando*

Blaze heart: no no no espera, como te llamas pequeña pony

Pinkie joven: *temblando* soy p...p... pinkie pie

Blaze Heart: oh... que lindo nombre

Pinkie Pie: Gracias

Blaze heart: es bueno tenerte aqui antes de irme

Pinkie Pie: antes de irse? adonde?

Blaze Heart: veras Pinkie, mi cuñada, no queria que yo tuviera nada con su hermano, asi que despues de casarnos, tuvimos nuestros huevos, y ella se molesto, y empezo a robarme cada uno, de los 10 que tuve, y ella rompio 8, siendo dos los que me quedaron, pero uno de ellos nacio antes, siendo una hembra, la cual llame hard rose, pero el punto es que aparte de hard rose, solo el logro vivir, y ahora que pelee con ella, me agredio fuertemente y me siento mal, y creo que dejare a mi pequeño hijo, pero antes quiero pedirte un favor

Pinkie se quedo impactada con lo que acababa de escuchar, y casi llorando, accedio...

Pinkie pie: que cosa quiere pedirme?

Blaze heart: quiero que lo cuide hasta que cumpla 30, por favor, sip? quiero que pueda vivir, y que sea feliz, podrias hacerlo?

Pinkie pie: *llorando* cuente conmigo señora dragona

Blaze Heart: Muchisimas gracias, su nombre sera spike, cuidalo mucho por favor...

Y la dragona se fue y pinkie queda con el recien nacido Spike

Pinkie pie: *secando sus lagrimas* Bueno pequeño, parece que tenemos una fiesta de bienvenida por hacerte

Al atardecer pinkie hizo una fiesta de bienvenida para su pequeño dragon, pero al llegar la hora, se llevo una gran sorpresa ...

Pinkie pie joven: mama papa hermanas, vengan todos

Y al entrar todos se quedan todos atacados por dentro pero empezaron a disfrutar la fiesta, y pinkie consiguio su cutie mark cuando de repente...

Cloudy: Pinkie querida, es una bonita fiesta pero dime para que es esta fiesta

Pinkie: que no leyeron el rotulo

y este decia "bienvenido al mundo Spike" y estos nuevamente se quedan pasmados al saber que pinkie le habian traido un potrillo la cigüeña pero mas grande seria su sorpresa cuando

Igneous: me podrias decir donde esta el pequeño?

Pinkie: claro que sip! esta aqui

Y Pinkie destapa una manta y estaba dormido el pequeño Spike, su familia entra en panico, y buscan deshacerse del dragon recien nacido

Igneous: Pinkie alejate de ese dragon

Pinkie: no espera no lo entiendes

Cloudy: hay que deshacerse de esa criatura

Pinkie: ESPEREN! Es solo un bebe dragon, y acaba de nacer, y ademas no hace daño, solo quiere vivir y ser feliz verdad pequeñito?

Spike empieza a sonidos de bebe y solto una risita, la familia se entiernece, y acceden en dejar a Pinkie al cuidad del bebe

Igneous: de acuerdo, puedes cuidarlo, pero con una condicion

Pinkie: si claro cual?

Cloudy: lo educaras, te haras cargo de el, y no permitiras que se meta en lios, y no permitas que haga desastres aqui entendido?

Pinkie: entendido, ves pequeñito, te dejaran que te quedes, eso no te hace feliz? :D

Spike: gagaaaahhh hahahaha *se rie*

y para celebrar siguieron festejando hasta que se hicieron las 12 de la medianoche, pero se preguntaban algo, donde dormiria spike?

Pinkie pie: mama y papa esperen, donde dormira el pequeño dragon

Cloudy: podriamos usar la cuna en la que dormian ustedes, es super acogedora y grande

Pinkie pie: gracias a ambos por su ayuda, son los mejores

Pinkie muy feliz se lanza a abrazar a sus padres muy contenta de lo que dijeron, despues se puso a hacerle su biberon a Spike,

Spike se tomo el biberon y se durmio, al parecer le gustaba la leche pues era el segundo que tomaba, el primero fue antes de la fiesta, cuando este se durmio pinkie pie dijo...

Pinkie Pie: Buenas noches pequeñito, descuida amiguito, yo te cuidare, conmigo estas en buenos cascos,buenas noches spike te quiero mucho 3

Dijo esto dandole un beso en sus mejillas, y despues acerco la cuna de este al lado de la cama de esta para tenerlo cerca y despues Pinkie se durmio

 ***Y asi termina el primer capitulo, espero y les guste, este no es mi primer fanfic, pero es mi primera vez que le pongo todas mis energias a una historia, no tardare en subir los proximos capitulos, tengo mucha inspiracion, ojala y no se vaya, amaria ver que seria de spike y Pinkie Pie como su mama, talves viviria super feliz y divertido, no digo que con Twilight no viva asi, pero creo que viviria mejor con Pinkie no lo creen? Bueno ojala y les guste dejen sus likes, reviews y comentarios, gracias a los que me apoyaron a escribir esta historia los quiere mucho su amigo Fabio Flutterapplespikey un beso enorme a todos***


	2. Chapter 2

***Holiwis nuevamente amigos lectores, siento mucho la demora, pero aqui estoy de nuevo, para continuar con nuestros queridos amigos, la verdad apoyo esta relacion tanto como flutterspike y la generacion de la armonia (las cmc y spike) este capitulo todavia tendra a spike como bebe recien nacido, pero tambien tendra a pinkie como su divertida cuidadora, quien apesar de ser un poquito loquilla, nunca va a dejar que su pequeño dragoncito deje de reir, entonces, sin mas preambulos comenzamos***

Era el dia siguiente a la fiesta de bienvenida y el dia despues del nacimiento de spike, era domingo, y era dia para que una pequeña potrilla rosa, cambiara pañales?

Pinkie se encontraba atrapando a spike quien dentro de su cuna, se escondia bajo las sabanas

Pinkie: oh con que quieres jugar eh?

entonces pinkie empieza a atrapar al bebe dragon por toda la cama, hasta que logra atraparlo y le cambia el pañal, y este se rie alegremente, la verdad le gustaba jugar con esa alegre potrilla rosada, y de verdad la queria mucho, incluso cuando esta cumplio 12 , tan solo 2 semanas despues, este lo menos que pudo hacer a pesar de ser un bebe de tan solo 15 dias, le dio un besito y un abrazo que hizo que pinkie se redujera a las lagrimas

Pinkie: que tierno eres pequeño Spike

y en lo que Spike iba creciendo, jugaba mas con Pinkie

En la playa:

La pequeña Pinkie le lanzo una pelota de playa al bebe Spike el cual puso las garritas y la atrapo perfectamente

Pinkie: atrapala pequeño! ahora lanzamela, puedes hacerlo

Spike hizo lo que Pinkie dijo, pero no pudo lanzar la pelota muy lejos, pero Pinkie seguia sonriendo

Pinkie: De lujo!

Pinkie le enseña a Spike a lanzarla, Spike hizo caso y llego un poco mas lejos la pelota y Pinkie y Spike siguieron jugando

Hora de comer:

Spike habia sido sentado en un comedor para bebes, y Pinkie trata de darle su papilla, y Spike estornuda y esta le cae a Pinkie, la cual solo decide sacudirse para limpiarse aunque ensucia un poco a Spike, este solo se rie...

Pinkie simula a hacer el avionsito a Spike para darle de comer

Pinkie: aver el avionsito y amm que rica

El pequeño Spike estuvo por comerla pero estornudo...

Pinkie: excelente, pero abre la boca, de acuerdo, permiso para aterrizar

Spike vuelve a estornudar ensuciando a Pinkie, esta se sacude Pinkie: y ahora... Oops lo siento pequeño

Spike estaba riendose y pone sus garritas en su cara y se come la papilla en su cara

Pinkie Pie: ves? te dije que estaba rica jejeje

Luego de eso hubieron varios momentos felices entre spike y pinkie pie, pinkie siempre se aseguraba de que Spike sonriera, nunca dejaba que nada borrara esa sonrisa de su cara, como ella dice, todos tienen que reir, y mas si se trata de Spike, su corazon brilla, una risa es lo que quiere oir, del dragoncito que tiene ahi, con el tiempo fue enseñandole a caminar...

Gateando:

Pinkie estaba gateando junto con Spike en su casa, la cual habia sido remodelada por Pinkie, esta movio su cuarto junto con Spike

Pinkie: vamos Spike, ya casi llegamos

Spike solo la seguia y se divertia, y habian llegado , a la cima de la torre y ambos vieron una hermosa vista, ambos se abrazaron, y Spike y Pinkie sonreian

En su caminador:

Pinkie: excelente Spike lo haces muy bien

Spike esta riendose soplando, haciendo sonidos de bebe y caminando, era tan lindo que Pinkie se distrajo

Pinkie: solo fijate por donde vas

Spike no se fija y tropieza con una roca y cae y rompe en llanto

Pinkie: oops, creo que mejor vas a en carriola

En carriola:

Pinkie llevaba a Spike adonde sus amigas temporales, a una fiesta de pie, eran 3 y con pinkie 4, ellas eran Strawberry Cupcake, Pineapple Tumble y Cherry Muffin...

Cherry (12): oh pinkie que bonito bebe tienes

Strawberry (12): si y no importa que sea un dragon, es tan adorable

Pineapple (13): y lo mejor es que es muy gracioso y divertido

Pinkie (12): Gracias chicas, la verdad es que quiero que tenga una vida feliz y si sonrie sera muy feliz por siempre y para siempre, muy dulce nop?

Todas: siiiii

Entonces las chicas empiezan su "brindis" con malteadas, y cupcakes, cada uno hecho por cada una de ellas, unos pastelillos de fresa, un pastel volteado de piña, unos muffins de cerezas y 5 tartas de vainilla, chocolate, arandanos, miel y manzanas, quedando todas rosaditas...

Pinkie: para ti Spike, come!

Spike no sabia por donde empezar, todo se veia tan dulce y delicioso, pero empezo a comer todo lo que tenia

Todas: aww que tierno!

y si, era tierno, era lindo ver como comia ese pequeño dragon, la verdad era lindo verlo darse gusto

Y sip, todas las mañanas Pinkie debia levantarse para cambiarle los pañales y hacerle su biberon, sacar los juguetes y jugar con el...

Pinkie: toma a bubbles pequeñito

Pinkie le da a Spike un muñequito de conejito de peluche, Spike al recibir el peluche solo hizo alegres sonidos de bebe y se puso a reir y abrazo al conejito, se sentia feliz otra vez, y la verdad es que Pinkie tenia un objetivo en mente "hacerlo sonreir y solo sonreir, darle a entender que la vida es para sonreir y ser feliz"

y ellos siempre jugaban, se divertian... aparte Spike tenia a sus tias:

Marble (12): que bonito eres

Limestone (12): si es muy hermoso, pero solo entre tu y yo *susurra* alejate de nuestra gran roca

Pinkie (12): que le dijiste?

Pinkie se molesto un poco cuando Limestone estaba regañando a su pequeño bebe

Limestone (12): lo que escuchaste

Pinkie se iba a enojar mas pero decidio ignorarla

Maud (12): eres como una escultura de roca, muy bien creada, aunque tus palabras son pocas, eres toda una monada

Y todas aplaudieron ese pequeño poema, Spike trato de aplaudir, y lo hizo muy suave y empezo a sonreir

Pinkie: miren se esta riendo!

Todas: aww

Maud: Parece que soy su tia favorita

Limestone: no no lo eres, yo soy su tia favorita, yo soy ruda, y lo defendere siempre que alguien le quiera hacer daño

Maud: no olvides que soy la mayor

Limestone: mira quien habla, solo eres mayor que yo por 5 minutos

Marble: amm bueno sino le molesta, creo que yo sere su tia favorita

Y estas empiezan a discutir, como resultado el bebe Spike empieza a llorar

Pinkie: hey, miren lo que hacen

Todas: lo sentimos

Decian todas sintiendose mal

Pinkie: mucho mejor *dijo sonriendo*

En la nieve:

Las 4 hermanas jovencitas y el bebe dragon estan en invierno, todas haciendo cosas divertidas, Limestone y Marble lanzandose bolas de nieve, y Maud, haciendo un angel de nieve, Spike y Pinkie estan encima de una colina de nieve, preparandose para trinear

Pinkie: que bonito dia para trinear, no lo crees Spike

Spike hizo tiernos sonidos de bebe, sonriendo, lo que señalaba su aprobacion

Pinkie: bueno Spike, aqui vamos!

Pinkie saco un trineo que tenia estampado de pastelitos, y le puso a ella y a Spike un cinturon de seguridad, para que no cayeran del trineo

Pinkie: a la 1, 2 y 3! fuera abajo

Y Pinkie y Spike se lanzan en la colina, divirtiendose y riendo, incluso Spike en lugar de tener miedo comenzo a reirse y a disfrutar la adrenalina, iban deslizandose, riendo, sintiendo el fresco aire en sus melenas/escamas, gritando, iban felices :3

Pinkie: eso fue... ASOMBROSO! No lo crees pequeño Spike?! (gritaba sonriendo)

Spike como siempre estaba riendo y muy emocionado por sentir la adrenalina otra vez

Al final de cuentas se deslizaron unas 31 veces

Al año siguiente, en la escuela de Pinkie celebraron un dia de mostrar y compartir

Maestra Rose Flower: bueno Pinkie Pie, sigues tu, niños escuchen a Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie se levanto de su asiento llevando consigo una especie de cuna bajo una manta

Pinkie Pie: Gracias maestra Rose Flower, bueno chicos, yo el dia de hoy, queria mostrar y compartir a alguien muy especial para mi, un pequeño amigo, que de hecho considero como un hijo, es el amigo mas lindo y tierno que he conocido, siempre esta conmigo, y mi principal prioridad es hacerlo sonreir, chicos les presento a ... Spike

Pinkie levanta la manta mostrando a Spike que puso su cara mas dulce, y haciendo tiernos sonidos de bebe, hizo a todos morirse de los diabetes

Todos: aww 3

Potrilla #1: puedo acariciarlo?

Potrillo #1: puedo darle un dulce?

Potrilla #2: puedo dibujarlo?

Potrilla #3: puedo tomarme una foto con el?

No imaginaran quien era esta potrilla

Potrillo #2: hay vamos Lyra, tu siempre con tus fotos

Lyra se sonroja

Potrilla #4: puedo jugar con el?

Potrilla #5: puedo tocar musica para el?

Potrillo #3: puedo saludarlo?

Pinkie: Sip, sip, todos pueden acariciarlo, y darle dulces, y tomarse fotos, saludarlo, jugar con el y tocarle musica, hay bebe Spike para todos!

Todos a raiz de esto se pusieron a celebrar, y hacer todas esas cosas lindas con Spike

En lo que fue pasando el tiempo, Spike fue creciendo al igual que Pinkie junto a el, estos se tomaban fotos juntos cada año...

Por ejemplo:

2003, Spike (recien nacido) y Pinkie (11, esperando por los 12) en la fiesta de eclosion de Spike, teniendolo en sus cascos, y otra foto donde esta salia con Spike que le dio un abrazo en su cumpleaños numero 12

2004, Spike (1) y Pinkie (12/13) en el primer cumpleaños de Spike, donde este tenia la boca llena de pastel, tambien fotos de momentos como la playa, la nieve, Pinkie dandole de comer, Pinkie junto a el en su caminadora, gateando, jugando con globos, haciendo torres de bloques, jugando con muñecos, autos, rocas, patitos de hule, Juntos con las amigas de Pinkie en un picnic

2005, Spike (2) Pinkie (14) Spike celebrando su cumpleaños numero 2, aparece en su carriola al lado de toda la familia pie, la cual atras tenia una mesita con pastel regalos, y un conejito de peluche, despues, en otra foto, Spike y Pinkie, despues del dia de mostrar y compartir, ambos sonriendo y junto con todos los potrillos de ese tiempo, que ya eran un poco mas grandes y algunos tenian las patas largas ya como Fluttershy (en cutie mark chronicles) o Crystal Hoof, incluso Pinkie ya tenia las patas largas

2006, Spike (3) Pinkie y sus hermanas (14/15) habian muchas fotos unas de Spike y Pinkie en los juegos mecanicos, como el carrousel, la noria pequeña, los trampolines, las montañas rusas, Spike llevaba un gorrito de cumpleaños dando a entender que celebraban sus 3 años, y habia otra coleccion de fotos, de los 15 de las cuatrillizas, las cuales llevaban un vestido muy elegante cada una, y Spike dandole un besito a Pinkie y dandole un pequeño obsequio, un diamante blanco, el cual se puso como prendedor Pinkie, mientras que a las otras les regalo unas pequeños zafiros, pero el de Pinkie era mas grande

2007, Spike (4) Pinkie (15/16) en el cumpleaños numero 4 de Spike, celebrando con ponytubbies, que eran un grupo de 4 potrillos, que les encantaba entretener bebes pony, o en el caso, bebes dragones, estaban los ponytubbies, estaban las ponies familia de Pinkie, habian piñatas, piscinas, globos, las amigas de Pinkie que se expandieron y trajeron a sus hermanas, y salia montado en Pinkie el pequeño Spike, con una carita tan linda apretando sus propias mejillas, era una escena tan adorable que daba diabetes, habian regalos, pastel, cupcakes, comida, jugo de frutas, y mucho mas, se podria decir que a este cumpleaños de Spike se le puso mucho empeño, y valio la pena hacerlo sonreir, tambien habia otra foto, despues de la fiesta, donde salia Spike en un triciclo, y Pinkie con patines sonriendo los dos

2008, Spike (5) Pinkie (16/17) en su cumpleaños numero 5 se veia a Spike un poco mas grande, y esta vez, con otra piñata, los tubbies otra vez que parecia que habian alcanzado la pubertad por sus patas largas, pero esta vez Spike estaba en la mesita del pastel, junto con Pinkie a su lado, Spike estaba viendo nuevamente con una carita linda, abrazando el cuello de Pinkie, tambien salia en otra en la que estaban en corazones calidos abriendo los regalos, Spike recibio un diamante purpura, y Pinkie recibio un cupcake, aqui mismo, Spike salia haciendo un "2" con sus garritas

2009, Spike (5/6) Pinkie (17/18) sale Spike en su primer dia de clases, estaba vestido con camisa color amarilla, shorts color azules, y calcetas color blancas, llevaba un moño color verde, y llevaba una manzana color roja, la cual le llevaba a su maestra (Rose Seed) tambien aparece en su cumpleaños numero 6, en la granja, el ultimo ahi al parecer, donde estaba con sus nuevas amigas que eran un poco mas grandes que el, y otros amigos que eran de su tamaño, estaban las cmc (que tenian 10 y apple bloom 11) y otras 5 potrillas super pequeñas, que estaban en el parvulario junto a el, salian en una excursion escolar, en autobus pony (un carruaje largo llevado por 4 corceles) en la excursion estaban en un parque en columpios, sube y bajas, caja de arena, barritas, toboganes etc

2010, Spike (7) Pinkie (18/19) aparece en su nueva casa en Ponyville, con todos los potrillos de primer grado, y las cmc (12, 11 y 11) con una fiesta como la de rainbow dash, en el mismo año, aparecen ambos, y otras chicas, dandole la bienvenida a una unicornio morada, a Ponyville, y muchas mas

Se hicieron muchos recuerdos los anos siguientes, Pinkie siempre se encargo de guardar los momentos mas memorables, tenia ya dos albumes llenos, y siempre le gustaba hacer sonreir a todos, pero en especial al pequeño dragoncito que ella cuida, a los 8 años este se lleno de dudas y quiso saber de su origen , le corrian por la mente las preguntas:

1) quien soy?

2) de donde soy?

3) que se supone que soy?

4) soy hijo legitimo de mi madre?

5) sino lo fuera, porque ella se preocuparia tanto por mi y por mi felicidad?

Continuara...

 ***Bueno amigos eso ha sido todo por hoy, ojala y les guste, es la continuacion, con los recuerdos y infancia de Spike, los flashbacks seguiran, pero no vamos a retroceder mucho en el tiempo para que la historia continue, se que no soy muy buen escritor, y no tengo muchas buenas ideas, pero tengo inspiracion todavia, y deseo que no se vaya, ya desde ahora sabemos que Spike es hijo de Pinkie, si bien aqui me puse mas a poner flashbacks que a relatar, pero bueno, por algo se empieza nop? les aseguro que el siguiente capitulo tendra aventuras, si les gusto, pongan sus reviews ;) disfrutenlo, como dicen, lo bueno tarda en llegar, aunque los flashbacks no estan nada mal, nuevamente disfruten, los quiero mucho su amigo, Fabiobronyapplespikeyshy, un abrazo y beso enorme a todos 3 hasta la proxima***


	3. Chapter 3

***Holiwis otra vez amigos, he regresado para traerles otro capitulo mas de nuestros queridos personajes, trayendoles mas aventuras sobre ellos, se que algunos de ustedes seguiran mi historia hasta el final, y lo agradezco, me esfuerzo porque les guste, no he perdido la inspiracion , este capitulo, dejare que lean para darse cuenta, otro asunto es que la tecnologia avanzada irrumpe en equestria asi como los celulares computadoras, etc, solo tendran su aparicion sip, no le quitara el protagonismo a nuestros queridos amigos, espero que les guste ;) esta es la primera aventura de la historia actual, disfruten, sin mas preambulos comenzamos***

Era un dia con vientos en noviembre, Spike usualmente, ese dia, que era sabado al amanecer, Spike usualmente se encontraba durmiendo, eran las 6am muy temprano, apesar que habian dormido muy tarde la noche anterior (su madre y sus amigas estuvieron tomando sidra entre todas, mientras que Spike estaba con sus amigas las cmc) Spike, gracias a que Pinkie siempre lo apoyo, se hizo un niño prodigio, a tal punto que alcanzo a las cmc en niveles altos (ellas estaban en 7°) pero dejemos los flashbacks atras, el dia de hoy es muy bonito, apesar de los vientos, Spike se desperto silenciosamente, se quito su piyama, y fue a la cocina ...

Spike: bueno, debo hacer un desayuno especial para mi mami, digo le debo la vida, y lo menos que puedo hacer por ella es esta sorpresa

Si bien Spike dormia en la cama de ella, debido a que Pinkie nunca quiso perderlo de vista y Spike tuvo que hacer todo tipo de cosas para no despertarla, en la cocina, Spike tiene un libro de reposteria, busca la receta favorita de su madre, la que segun ella habia mencionado, era el pastel mixto, que contenia todas las frutas y todos los tipos de sabores de crema batida y relleno, por lo que Spike, tenia una ardua labor por delante, pero al final debia tenerle su sorpresa sin falta, entonces salio al mercado, no se esperaba que todos lo saludaran asi como a su madre, pero ya se habia acostumbrado, y le encantaba saber que gracias a su madre el tenia muchos amigos, de hecho su madre le enseño a como hacer amistad, y como agradar, le enseño a caminar, leer, le enseño a contar, sumar, restar, multiplicar, dividir, tambien Spike quiso aprender a hacer algunas labores, tales como barrer el piso de la cocina cuando se llenaba con harina, o lavar las cosas, y lo importante, como hornear, aunque siempre que lo hacia, Pinkie lo supervisaba por su seguridad, iba pensando en esto, cuando se topa con Twilight Sparkle...

Spike: oops lo siento Twilight, te ayudare con eso

Dijo Spike recogiendo sus libros, plumas, tintas, pergaminos, etc

Twilight: oh gracias Spike, y no te preocupes fue mi culpa por ir distraida

Spike: no, esta bien, y porque despierta tan temprano (pregunto con curiosidad)

Twilight: oh pues, estaba buscando mis cosas para estudiar, hoy pensaba estudiar los efectos del exceso de sidra en ponies (en referencia al dia anterior)

Spike: oh ya entiendo, pues si quieres puedo ayudarte a llevar todo esto

Twilight: oh Spike gracias, pero no te molesta? digo la biblioteca no esta tan cerca ahora, y por lo que veo, parece que debes tener cosas que hacer

Spike: no te preocupes Twilight, tengo hasta las 6:45am para llegar

Entonces Twilight sonrio y agradecio nuevamente a Spike que le ayudo a llevar las cosas a la biblioteca...

Twilight: bueno Spike, no quieres un vaso de jugo de manzana antes de irte?

Spike: si gracias (Twilight se fue a buscar un vaso y le sirvio y se lo dio, Spike lo agradecio) bueno esta lugar esta super reluciente, quien lo limpia?

Twilight: pues yo, despues de estudiar hago limpieza con mi magia aqui

Spike: no es mucho trabajo? quizas podria ayudar?

Twilight: no te preocupes amiguito, ya lo tengo todo bajo control

Spike: si tu lo dices, pero me gustaria ayudarte algun dia

Twilight: bueno si quieres podrias venir si tuvieras tiempo libre, no quiero interrumpir tu tiempo de escuela, juegos, o con tu madre

Spike: no te preocupes, puedo hacer tiempo extra ;)

Spike y Twilight se quedan hablando y Spike pierde la nocion del tiempo, mira el reloj de la biblioteca y decia 6:40am Spike se despidio de su amiga Twilight, y fue con su madre

Spike: no puede ser, perdi el tiempo, no me faltara nada?

Spike miro su lista y sus bolsas y tenian todo

Spike: bueno debo regresar antes que mama se despierte

Spike se va a casa, y corre a la cocina, toma el libro de cocina, y empieza a hacerlo todo

Spike: primero romper 12 huevos y revolverlos

Spike hizo lo del libro y los revolvio en un bol super veloz sin hacer ningun desastre

Spike: luego una libra de harina (Spike vacio una bolsa de harina en el bol) luego poner todos los primeros dulces junto con media libra de azucar

Para Spike esta labor era un poco dificil, ya que no podia evitar comerse los deliciosos dulces

Spike: luego poner 2 litros de leche en el recipiente y luego revolver junto con toda la masa hasta quedar una mezcla

Entonces Spike empieza a batir muy rapido, ensuciando un poco alrededor, pero al final valio la pena, la mezcla estaba pegajosa pero asi debia quedar

Spike: perfecto, ahora meter en el horno, y repetir el proceso segun el numero de pisos que planee hornear

Spike penso en que dos pisos no estarian mal, asi que repitio el proceso una vez mas, aunque por su mente pasaba un recuerdo de su primer dia de cocina

Flashback:

Hace 1 año, cuando Spike tenia 6, llego de la escuela corriendo muy emocionado, junto con Pinkie, que venia igual feliz junto a el, llevando su alforja, Spike se veia tan emocionado, parecia que queria aprender algo en tan poco tiempo

Spike: mama, prometiste enseñarme a cocinar

Pinkie: que? Spike? si pero, estas en primer grado, no creo que debas pensar en eso, eres pequeño, y podrias quemarte y...

Spike: si pero quiero aprender a cocinar, digo, debe ser muy divertido, y ademas quiero ser como tu cuando sea grande (dijo Spike con una mirada sonriente tan tierna que hizo que a Pinkie se le hiciera dificil negarlo)

Pinkie: esta bien, pequeño, como gustes

Dijo buscando en su libro la receta mas facil, y encontro el "pie de manzana"

Pinkie: bueno hoy aprenderas a hacer el pie de manzana

Spike: pie de manzana? pero yo queria hacer pastel mixto

Cuando Spike dijo a Pinkie se le hacia agua la boca, era su postre favorito en todo el mundo, pero reacciono a tiempo, y cuando enseño a Spike a hacer el pie en varios intentos, en algunos, ponia demasiadas manzanas, haciendolo demasiado agrio, en otro ponia mucha azucar, dejandolo muy dulce, en otro puso mucha harina, dejandolo muy simple, en otro puso accidentalmente jugo de manzana, dejandolo muy viscoso aunque dulce (era una botella entera) y en las siguientes ocasiones Spike lo quemaba, pero Pinkie siempre lo apoyaba igual que a Apple Bloom, y continuaron unas dos horas asi, hasta que Spike por fin aprendio, y hizo el pie de manzana perfecto, y ambos estaban por degustar un rico pie de manzana, pero Spike no olvida las incontables que quemo el pie o que lo dejo con mal sabor, y esperaba que esto no le volviera a pasar, uno de los mayores temores de Spike, era decepcionar a su pony querida, al igual que ella, lo peor que podria hacer es borrar esa sonrisa de su cara...

Spike: mami, perdoname por hacerlo todo mal

Pinkie: bromeas, no lo haces todo mal, solo necesitabas practicar y no rendirte y ahora tenemos un delicioso pie de manzana que comer Spike: si creo que es cierto, gracias por estar conmigo cuando lo necesito

Pinkie: por ti lo que sea querido

Y se terminaron degustando el pie

Fin del flashback

Cuando Spike reacciono, vio al horno y tenia olor a listo, el primer piso, y despues el segundo, los saco del horno, luego empezo a poner muchas capas de crema batida en todos lados, mas una fruta en cada lado del pastel, el pastel se veia tan rico, aun mas que la maravilla de merengue, mascarpone y mazapan (mmmm) Spike vio el reloj de la cocina y decia 6:59am, Spike tomo un plato y sirvio una enorme rebanada de pastel en este, con un enorme vaso de jugo de manzana, lo llevo hacia el cuarto de Pinkie, y en eso sono el despertador y Pinkie desperto, y cuando desperto, se prendieron las luces, y aparecio Spike...

Spike: buenos dias mami, prepare un desayuno especial para ti

Spike traia algo detras de sus garras, era una enorme rebanada de pastel y un vaso de jugo de manzana en una bandeja, se la dio a su madre y esta agradecio sonriente

Pinkie: wow gracias pequeñito (dijo emocionada sin saber donde empezar)

Spike: bueno gracias a ti por cuidarme estos 8 años, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, mami

Pinkie: hay vamos, no he hecho mas que hacerte sonreir, no es para tanto

Spike: claro que si para tanto, has estado conmigo practicamente desde que naci, has dado la vida por mi, me has apoyado, me has cuidado, me has acompañado, me has hecho sonreir, y lo mejor de todo, me demostraste lo mucho que me quieres, y sin ti, no se que seria de mi ahora

Dijo mientras unas lagrimas caian de sus ojos, pasaban por sus mejillas y caian al suelo, pero Pinkie se acerco a el y lo abrazo y le dijo

Pinkie: Spike, no tienes que llorar, estas conmigo, y yo siempre estare contigo para protegerte, y aunque yo no estuviera, tu eres la cosa mas tierna, tienes muchos amigos, no creo que haya sido dificil que alguien tan lindo como tu pudiera encontrar un lugar, y si yo te tengo aqui, es porque tu bienestar y tu felicidad son lo mas importante para mi, ademas eres bueno en muchas cosas, y tu personalidad aunque loquilla como la mia, es amable y siempre sabe como comprender a todos

Y era cierto, Pinkie lo crio para ser amable, leal, honesto, generoso y amigable, Pinkie le enseño lo bueno y lo malo, asi que, que tan dificil podria ser agradar? Aun mas un niño tan listo como el, Spike esta vez fue quien abrazo a Pinkie, la cual habia terminado de comer su pastel y se quito su piyama, para acompañar a Spike a dar una caminata, aunque se ofrecio a llevarlo en su lomo, y varios afuera saludaron a los dos sonrientemente, ellos dos eran los dos quienes mas amigos tenian en ponyville, y Pinkie fue al parque de Ponyville y ambos se pusieron a jugar soccer-pony que consistia en patear un balon, Spike podia patearlo normal debido a su forma en dos patas, y Pinkie podia patear con sus 4 cascos, sin tomar la pelota, a quienes mas tarde se les unieron las nuevas amigas de Pinkie y las cmc, que se fueron con Pinkie y Spike, y las mane 5 se hicieron en otro equipo...

Sweetie Belle y Fluttershy hacian de porteras, mientras que Spike y Applejack eran los capitanes de sus equipos, lanzaron la pelota, Spike se la lanzo a Pinkie quien se la dio a Scootaloo, esta se la paso a Apple Bloom quien disparo a la porteria, Fluttershy se alejo por miedo a recibir un golpe, luego Fluttershy saco la pelota y se la dio a Twilight, y luego a Rainbow, esta la paso a Rarity, pero esta la perdio y Pinkie se la quito, cuando Pinkie disparo la pelota cayo en los cascos de Fluttershy, quien busco equipo de proteccion, y pateo la pelota con tal fuerza, que le fue a caer a Applejack luego Applejack desde el centro pateo y Sweetie Belle tratando de tomarla, fue volando con ella hasta la red de la cancha, quedando empatados, luego Sweetie pateo la pelota y le dio a Spike el cual se la dio a Rarity sin querer, tratando de darsela a Apple Bloom, pero Rarity fallo la jugada y la lanzo ala esquina, igual se divertian juntos, y al final quedaron 7-5 ganando asi Pinkie, Spike y las cmc, siendo 2 goles de apple bloom , 2 de scootaloo , 2 de Spike y uno de Pinkie

Despues jugaron a hacer carreras comunes, luego con obstaculos, relevos, las llevas, escondite, y muchas cosas mas

Al final todos se fueron exhaustos y sudados, esa misma noche las cmc tenian piyamada con Spike, pero ellas eran curiosas, apesar de ser años mas grandes que Spike, eran un poco inmaduras a su nivel, y su curiosidad las llevaba a querer saber, de donde salio Spike? porque Pinkie es una pony y el un dragon? aunque Spike era prodigio tambien se hacia estas mismas preguntas, pero ya llegaria la hora de revelarlas...

En la piyamada, todas estaban con su piyama, (la de apple bloom era naranja, la de scootaloo era azul, la de sweetie era purpura, la de spike era amarilla, y la de pinkie era celeste) divirtiendose unas con otras, como se dijo antes, habia tecnologia, sweetie belle estaba con su celular tomandose selfies (ella sola, aunque en una salio abrazando a Spike), apple bloom y Scootaloo estaban jugando video juegos, Pinkie estaba tambien en el celular, llamando a la pizza, y Spike entreteniendose hablando con Sweetie Belle

Pinkie al igual que Twi en Equestria Girls II, estaba preocupada, ella escucho claramente cuando las cmc dijeron que querian saber de donde venia Spike, y ellas se lo preguntarian a el, y si el se lo preguntaba a ella, ella no sabria como decirselo ni como lo tomaria el, no sabia si el se sentiria mal por ser diferente a ella, y por solo ser adoptado, no queria romper su corazon, y a Spike le iba igual, no queria aprovecharse de Pinkie, le debia una deuda de por vida, no queria creer que estaba aprovechandose de ella por ser diferente, pero todos estos pensamientos se borraron, cuando, cuando una campanilla sono

Spike: llego la pizza!

Las cmc y el salieron corriendo a buscar la pizza (de queso doble, ein carne porque todos son vegetarianos), y Pinkie se quedo sola con sus pensamientos, al ver lo que apunto sobre como decirle a Spike, suspiro, ya que no funcionaria, pero el alegre Spike volvio

Spike: mami, no quieres pizza?

Pinkie solo asintio, Pinkie, guardo el diario y se fue a comer pizza con los pequeños

despues al volver, entre todos hicieron peleas de almohadas, todos se divertian, salvo Pinkie que seguia preocupada, luego hicieron cuentos de terror y tenian a Scootaloo asustada mientras que los otros 3 gritaban por diversion, luego pusieron a jugar otras cosas mas, y despues se durmieron, Pinkie se levanto de su cama, y se fue a la cocina a escribir, como le diria a Spike de donde venia?

Pinkie: no, eso no funcionaria

Apple Bloom: Hola Pinkie Pie, sigues despierta!

Pinkie: estoy revisando algo, solo habra una ocasion pero hacerlo, debe ser de la mejor forma posible

Apple Bloom: somos afortunadas de tenerte como amiga

Pinkie: eso es lo que todos me dicen

Apple Bloom: (tomando un vaso de agua) debe ser lindo que todos te busquen para sacarles una sonrisa, en vez de esperar a que se las borres

Apple Bloom dijo friamente, no siempre borraba la sonrisa en nadie, pero desde que repitio 2° de primaria hace 6 años, su familia se decepciono un poco de ella, y ella no causa muchos problemas pero, se siente decepcionada de si misma desde entonces

Pinkie: solo porque alguien espere algo de ti, no significa que llegue a pasar

Apple Bloom: y eso lo hace mas dificil porque lo ultimo que deseas es...

Ambas: decepcionar a todos!

Ambas se sonrien y apple bloom esta por irse, pero al ver al frente ver a Gummy, masticando un patito de hule, apple bloom retrocede asustada, y Gummy se va

Apple Bloom: todavia no puedo creer que solo tenga un año

Pinkie: ya somos dos

Dijo y ambas sonrieron

Apple Bloom: mejor me voy a dormir, suerte con lo que haces, se que no la necesitas, esto no debe ser nada comparado con las fiestas grandes que haces (dijo antes de irse)

Pinkie: apple bloom!

Esta volteo a verla confundida

Pinkie: O...olvidalo, no es importante

Apple bloom sonrie y se va

Pinkie: nop! tengo que ser capaz de hacer esto debo hacerlo!

Al dia siguiente:

Pinkie: ... y eso es todo, asi es como yo me hice tu madre (sonriendo nerviosamente)

Las mane 5 quedan impactadas al escuchar, algunas con lagrimas y otras muy impactadas, en serio que no podian creer todo lo que paso hace 8 años, y como Spike fue uno de los dos que sobrevivio, unas estaban con lagrimas, y otras con susto

Pinkie: y bien? (nerviosa)

Twilight: si bien esa es la verdad pero...

Rarity: te hizo falta tacto querida

Applejack: (limpiando sus lagrimas) la verdad honestamente, jamas me espere que Spike perdiera a su madre biologica asi

Rainbow Dash: realmente, eso estuvo aterrador, pero ni modo, hay que decirselo, lo entendera

Fluttershy: (igual con lagrimas) no lo creo, Spike no lo entenderia, podrias hacer un hueco en su corazon

Pinkie: creo que tienen razon, pero no se que mas hacer

Twilight: simple, dile eso de una manera mas delicada y no es necesaria que seas tan especifica

Rainbow: Twilight, sino es especifica, Spike igual estaria confundido y se lo preguntaria una y otra vez, se que puede doler mucho para el, pero por lo menos se borrara esa duda en el, ademas todas estaremos ahi para apoyarlo, estan conmigo o no?

Todas menos dash y Pinkie asintieron

Pinkie: saben que? eso me gusto, la verdad agradezco que se preocupen tanto por Spike, no quiero que deje de reir, pero necesitaremos mucho apoyo , seguras que pueden

Rainbow: claro que podemos, solo debes encontrar el momento exacto para decirselo, el resto dejanoslo a nosotras

6 horas despues

Spike volvia de jugar soccer-pony con las cmc, todos venian sudados, pero se divirtieron mucho

Sweetie: fue muy divertido!

Scootaloo: si me encanto anotar goles contigo sweetie aunque perdimos, pero fue super

Apple Bloom: si chicas, fue super

Spike: mas que super, apple Bloom, ganamos! 5-4

Apple Bloom: si claro (decia friamente)

Spike: que le pasa?

Sweetie Belle: bueno Spike, desde que repitio un curso se siente inutil, tratamos de ayudarla pero...

Scootaloo: pero nada funciona, ella siente que no sirve para nada, cuando la verdad tiene talento en pintar, cocinar, y cosechar manzanas, pero aparte al no conseguir su cutie mark se siente peor

Spike: desearia que hubiera una forma de subirle el animo

Scootaloo: Spike, hasta ahora que lo pienso, nunca has querido saber de donde vienes?

Spike abrio los ojos como platos aqui, mientras que apple bloom regresa y le pega a Scootaloo en la cabeza por preguntarle eso, la verdad apple bloom no sabia ni como se lo explicarian a el

Spike: no pero, la verdad me gustaria saber como

Scootaloo: entonces, porque no vamos donde tu mama y le preguntamos?

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia que decia que se callara

Spike: esta bien , vamos (dijo emocionado)

Spike se fue corriendo a casa y las demas quedan regañando a Scootaloo

Sweetie Belle: bien hecho Scootaloo, ahora Spike sabra que no es hijo legitimo de Pinkie (dijo sweetie friamente)

Scootaloo: no fue mi intencion, crei que ya lo sabia

Apple Bloom: si claro, no querras que que repita de donde vienes tu

Scootaloo: no apple bloom por favor no (dijo casi llorando)

Apple Bloom: si vuelves a decir algo que no debes, lo hare!

Sweetie Belle se quedo impactada, ella no conocia ese lado de Apple Bloom, sabia que desde que la conocio, apple bloom no era una chica que se dejara de cualquiera

Al final todos se fueron a casa de Pinkie, Pinkie estaba hallando la forma de decirle a Spike como sucedio todo, no se esperaba que este llegara de sorpresa, y menos con una pregunta nada alentadora

Spike: mami, mami! (dijo Spike corriendo a abrazar a su madre)

Pinkie: hola Spike te divertiste? porque tan emocionado?

Spike: quiero que me digas quien soy, de donde soy y que se supone que soy

Pinkie se quedo impactada ante esto , la verdad no esperaba que Spike hiciera esa pregunta asi nada mas, pero al ver a las cmc, sabia que estas la apoyarian, de todos modos ellas eran muy cercanas a Spike, y lo conocian casi tanto como ella, pero Pinkie queria evitarlo

Pinkie: Mm Spike tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho la verdad, y que eres mi lindo pequeño, pero estas seguro que quieres saber la verdad

Spike: si, la verdad y solo la verdad!

Pinkie: bueno por donde empezar

Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo trae mi camara!

Scootaloo: la del celular, o la grande?

Apple Bloom: trae cualquiera

Sweetie Belle empieza a grabar, y Pinkie empieza

Pinkie: hace 8 años, yo me encontraba en la granja de rocas, trabajando como todos los dias, y ese dia ocurria una migracion de dragones, luego...

Y pinkie le fue contando todo lo que sabia de la pelea de dragones, le fue contando todo lo que paso en su infancia, de como sus abuelos aceptaron a Spike en la familia, y de todos los momentos que pasaron juntos y que Pinkie solo queria que el fuera feliz, y todo hasta donde Pinkie se independizo y se mudo a sugar cube curner, donde actualmente viven, Spike al oir todo esto, empezo a llorar, la verdad es que el no queria ser adoptado, queria ser hijo legitimo de ella...

Spike: entonces, yo... solo soy adoptado (dijo llorando)

Sweetie Belle: tranquilo Spike, no es lo que tu piensas

Spike: e..enserio?

Apple Bloom: super enserio!

Spike: p... pero yo solo soy adoptado, quiero decir que yo...

Scootaloo: y eso que? Spike, no comprendes, ella ha pasado casi 9 años de su vida contigo, te ha cuidado, te ha enseñado todo lo que hoy sabes, y lo mas importante se ha encargado de hacerte sonreir, es cierto, que ella hizo una promesa, pero ella no te cuida solo por la promesa, sino porque te quiere mucho, ella no esta dispuesta a soltarte, ella quiere que vivas con ella toda la vida, al menos hasta que la muerte los separe, pero oye, debes entender que ella siempre ha estado contigo cuando mas lo necesitas, y creeme que ella es afortunada de tenerte, y tu eres afortunado de tenerla a ella, porque ella te ama como no sabes, y ella lo unico que espera, es verte sonreir, porque tu sonrisa vale mucho para ella, comprendes?

Pinkie: S...scootaloo

Spike: mami! es eso cierto?

Pinkie: Si Spike! todo es cierto, no lo hice por la promesa, te cuido porque verdaderamente te quiero, cuidarte a ti y hacerte sonreir nunca ha sido un error, al contrario, es para mi una bendicion, y no hay nada mejor para mi, que verte sonreir, eres mi bebe dragon, aunque ya hayas crecido, eres como un pastel para mi, lindo y hermoso, y sin ti yo no se que haria, te amo mi pequeño Spike 3

Luego de eso Spike y Pinkie se abrazan, ambos llorando, pero esta vez, no era tristeza, sino felicidad, se podia apreciar un amor madre-hijo en el aire, las cmc quienes estaban ahi presenciando todo, tambien soltaron unas cuantas lagrimas, la verdad era una escena tan tierna la que se apreciaba, la verdad Pinkie se preocupaba mas que cualquier cosa por el bienestar de Spike, porque lo quiere mucho, y no permitira que nada le pase mientras ella este ahi!

 ***Bueno amigos y asi termina el tercer capitulo, ojala lo hayan disfrutado, perdon por no publicar ayer, tuve unos cuantos problemas, pero ya estoy aqui, para seguir reforzando esta linda relacion, respecto a esto, se que este final estuvo un poco cursi, pero bueno, las historias de amor familiar son asi, ojala les haya gustado, pronto traere el capitulo 4, un gran abrazo para todos, se despide su amigo Fabio, hasta la proxima***


	4. Chapter 4: Beach Day

***Holiwis! he vuelto solo para traer la historia de vuelta, no he podido escribir, porque estuve pensando en escribir otra historia, y que esta solo quede como conexion, pero la verdad siempre hay pensamientos nuevos, y aqui les traigo el capitulo 4, el segundo de aventuras, esta aventura estara centrada en una aventura de playa, solo que esta vez estaran todas las mane 6, y las cmc, estaran con Spike, y cada quien con su grupo ;) ojala les guste, sin mas preambulos comenzamos***

Capitulo 4: Dia de Playa

Era una bonita mañana, el sol brillaba y daba calor, la temperatura estaba a 35° C, hacia calor ese dia, y nuestros queridos amigos se encontraban en la pasteleria tomando un descanso...

Pinkie: uff, no quisiera salir, debe ser un horno alla afuera

Spike: si, nos hariamos pastelillos quemados alla afuera (redobles)

Y ambos se rieron de ese pequeño chiste, la verdad Pinkie aparte de criarlo, noto que casi siempre era sarcastico y ella lo ayudo a ser aun mas divertido (no digo que no lo fuera con Twilight)

Pinkie: bueno, yo creo que refrescarnos un poco no haria daño

Spike: sip

A Spike le llega una idea, y aparece un bombillo arriba de su cabeza

Spike: ya tengo una idea (tomo el bombillo y se quemo y lo dejo caer) auch , mas caliente aun, bueno mi idea era que fueramos a la playa con todas nuestras amigas mami, digo a quien no le gustaria pasar un relajante dia en la playa, refrescante nop?

Pinkie lo penso por un momento y al final sonrio y dijo:

Pinkie: claro que sip! llevare muchos pastelillos y mi cañon de fiestas, ahi pondre hielo molido, y lo echaremos en el camino! y globos, y serpentinas y...

Spike: confeti? sip no seria mala idea! Una fiesta en la playa seria de lo mejor!

Ambos: fiesta en la playa, alla vamos!

Saliendo, Spike iba sobre el lomo de Pinkie, que aparte de llevarlo, llevaba las proviciones, de todas formas los ponies tenian lomos fuertes, que les permitian llevar muchisimas cosas

Pinkie: entonces Spike, sabes lo que vamos a hacer?

Spike: Sip yo repartire las invitaciones a nuestras amigas, y tu vas a buscar un pony-bus y me nos encontraremos todos en 1 hora, y nos encontraremos en la parada de la floristeria

Pinkie: si que entendiste rapido pastelito, ahora ve y busca a todos

Entonces ambos se fueron por sus lados, el reloj decia 9:00am, Spike debia repartir invitaciones a cada quien, iba a hacerlo en persona, Derpy, ese dia estaba trabajando en el Imperio de Cristal que muy a pesar de ser frio antes de llegar alla, la nieve se habia derretido ese dia, porque ahi estaban mas calientes todavia (45° C), Spike se dirigia primero a la casa de Twilight, al llegar a la casa escucha a Twilight desde adentro lanzando hechizos, y al abrir la puerta salio un monton de agua, que aparte tenia un pez saltando en el suelo, y Spike ve a Twilight algo molesta porque sus hechizos no resultan, pero Twilight sonrie al ver a Spike

Twilight: Hola Spike (saludo amablemente) que te trae por aqui en un dia tan caluroso?

Spike: amm venia para darte esto

Dijo esto, dandole una tarjeta en un sobre rosa y con un pastelillo purpura, Twilight leyo la carta y agradecio

Twilight: wow gracias Spike, te prometo que estare ahi, estudiar en la playa puede ser mas refrescante, alistare mis libros y cosas, te veo ahi en 1 hora ;)

Spike: jejeje claro que sip, nos vemos alla

Spike salio de la casa de Twilight en camino a la casa de Applejack, traia 8 invitaciones, y ya entrego 1, ir a sweet apple acres seria lindo sino fuera por un irritante calor, se podia apreciar en el camino a varios ponies comprando hielos, comprando helados, otros que corrian un poco y llegaban tan sudados que estaban empapados de sudor, vio a varios ponies en el camino, como Bon Bon y Lyra, Bon Bon estaba haciendo batidos helados de sabores junto con su hija Twist, mientras que Lyra estaba escribiendo en su computadora estados de pony-hoof, Spike le dan ganas de un batido, y saca dinero de su alforja, aunque no se fija y choca con Twist, que venia con unos batidos para la nevera , y Lyra ahi, usa su magia para que estos no cayeran al suelo

Spike: oops! lo siento mucho, no quise chocar contigo Twist (dijo ayudando a Twist a levantarse)

Twist: no te preocupes pequeño (hablando con ceceo) fue mi culpa por no fijarme donde iba, que te trae por aqui, supongo que los batidos verdad (sonriendo)

Spike: si la verdad que si (ve a lyra y a bon bon) hola Lyra y Bon Bon, como estan? sonriendo? (dijo Spike emocionadamente)

Lyra: pues eres muy amable, y si estamos bien, pero algo calientes por el clima

Bon Bon: seguro quieres un batido cierto? de que sabor lo quieres? estan en promocion, te puedes llevar 2 por el precio de 1

Spike: bueno supongo que si, quiero un batido mixto de dulces

Bon Bon: quieres el batido de frutas, miel, chocolate, vainilla, y fresa artificial? bueno sale orden!

Entonces Bon Bon se puso a hacer los dos batidos mixtos con ayuda de Twist, mientras que Lyra se quedo hablando con Spike

Lyra: la verdad, en un dia como hoy no haria falta el aire acondicionado, y dime Spike, que harias en un dia tan caluroso como hoy?

Spike: pues pensaba ir a la playa con mis amigas, y ir a divertirnos alla, nadar, refrescarnos, y jugar de todo

Lyra: de pequeña siempre cuando iba a la playa con amigos, mi juego favorito era la torre en el agua

Spike: y ... como se hacia?

Lyra: pues tenian que estar muchos ponies abajo, luego deben subir mas arriba, despues aun mas arriba, hasta hacer una cima en que solo quede uno, despues el pony de la cima debe saltar y luego deben saltar quienes lo sostenian, y despues cada piso hasta que la torre se desarme, bueno eso lo haciamos nosotros despues de cada torre

Spike: me imagino hacer una, cuantos ponies se necesitan?

Lyra: pues necesitarias cantidades especificas como 3, 6, 10, 15 o sumando todos esos numeros uno mas del que hace la diferencia

Spike penso en que todos juntos eran 10, asi que al pagar el batido, bon bon le regalo uno por la promocion, Spike agradecio, y se despidio de las 2 yeguas y la potrilla con quien estudiaba el, fue hacia sweet apple acres, donde encontro a applejack trabajando junto con big mac, se notaba que los 3 estaban sudando, asi que Spike se tomo un tiempo y fue ayudarles para terminar el trabajo mas rapido, los 3 agradecieron y Big Mac salio para ir con Cheerilee, ya que ellos iban a patinar a patinar en San Poniesburgo, y la abuela se encontraba en ese mismo lugar visitando a algunos familiares, Applejack y Apple Bloom estaban solas, oportunidad que Spike aprovecho

Applejack: Gracias Spike, fuiste muy amable, pero ahora tenemos que hacer otras cosas, asi que hasta luego

Spike: queria darles esto

Spike le dio un sobre a Applejack y otro a Apple Bloom, ambos se sonrojaron ante esto y Applejack pensaba "parece que mi hermanita esta enamorada" y riendo para sus adentros

Applejack: Bueno los veremos alla ;)

Apple Bloom: nos vemos Spike (dijo con corazones en los ojos)

Spike: Claro que sip, Manzana Preciosa (dijo este igual que ella)

La verdad es que Spike esta enamorado de Apple Bloom y ella de el, pero son demasiados timidos para decirselo en uno al otro

Spike salio de Sweet Apple Acres encantado de haber estado ahi con ella, se dirigia hacia Cloudsdale, pero no hallaba la forma de caminar en las nubes, asi que texteo a Dash la cual se aparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Rainbow: Hola Spike!

Spike: (grita y se cae) me asustaste!

Rainbow: perdon vine cuando recibi tu mensaje

Spike le da la invitacion

Spike: bueno queria darte esto, no has visto a Scootaloo?

Rainbow: esta alla arriba conmigo

Scootaloo: yo hare todo lo que tu quieras Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow: Si pequeña, ya llego alla (a ella) bueno nos veremos alla

Spike se va sonriente hacia la casa de Rarity, pero lo recibe sweetie belle

Spike: Hola sweetie belle, que tal estas?

Sweetie Belle: no muy bien, hace calor, y tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Spike: oh si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso

Sweetie Belle: estas seguro? son muchas cosas, debo alimentar a Opal, barrer, trapear, ordenar mi cuarto y el de Rarity, ordenar sus adornos para vestidos, lavar la ropa, y los platos, antes que ella regrese de Canterlot y este calor no me deja concentrarme (dijo ella sudando)

Spike: cuando llega ella?

Sweetie Belle: dijo que llega en 20 minutos

Spike mira el reloj y dice las 9:30am

Spike: no te preocupes, yo te ayudo!

Sweetie Belle: gracias amiguito

Entonces las labores se dividieron, Sweetie Belle arreglo los cuartos y ordenar los adornos de los vestidos mientras que Spike hizo el resto, y en menos de 12 minutos ya estaba todo hecho, y Sweetie Belle estaba en el suelo agotada, y Spike todavia se sentia con energia

Spike: muy bien, que sigue?

Sweetie Belle: creo que eso es todo, entonces para que querias a mi hermana

Spike al ayudar a Sweetie Belle se habia olvidado de porque estaba ahi inicialmente, entonces le dio su invitacion a Sweetie y le dio la de Rarity para cuando volviera, Spike se despidio y Sweetie antes de que Spike se fuera le dio un gran abrazo y le agradecio por ayudarla y este igual la abrazo y le dijo que no habia de que, y de que ella era su amiga, Spike se dirigio hacia donde Fluttershy mientras veia a ponies con sus abanicos de papel soplandose, estaban con tanto calor que apenas podian moverse, los potrillos estaban donde Bon Bon comprando batidos de hielo con sabores, Spike estaba tan distraido pensando en el calor, que ni siquiera se fijo que habia llegado donde Fluttershy y cayo en el pequeño rio que rodeaba, Fluttershy se percato y fue a ayudarlo, aunque Spike se refresco ahi, pero al salir...

Fluttershy: Spike estas bien?

Spike: sip, no te preocupes, de hecho mejor haber caido, venia a traerte esto

Le dio la invitacion que traia en la mochila, la cual cayo afuera del agua

Fluttershy: wow Spike, claro que sip, pero ya faltan 10 minutos, solo espera que busque unas cosas, y me ire contigo!

Spike espero y Fluttershy al salir se lo llevo en su lomo a Spike, sabia que este habia tenido una hora pesada, estos llegaron a la floristeria, donde estaban todos, esperando todos por ellos:

Pinkie: Spike estoy orgullosa de ti, trajiste a todas nuestras amigas! AHORA ANIMO AMIGAS, LA PLAYA, ALLA VAMOS!

Todos: SIIII!

Y despues el bus pony se subieron todos y bajaron en la playa

Pinkie: el ultimo en arrojarse es un pastelillo quemado!

Y asi todos se arrojaron a nadar al mismo tiempo, para refrescarse un poco, Aunque salieron debido a que debian ponerse protector solar, luego volvieron a arrojarse, y mientras Applejack Rainbow y Pinkie jugaban Volleyball de playa en el agua, las cmc y Spike se divertian jugando a quien aguantaba mas la respiracion (Scootaloo con 1 minuto y 35 segundos)

Spike: ahora juguemos

empezaron a ver quien nadaba mas lejos, pero al andar flotadores todos, se los quitaron y Spike y Sweetie se ahogaron, mientras que Scootaloo salva a Sweetie, Apple Bloom salva a Spike el cual agradece a Apple Bloom y estuvieron por darse un beso, cuando Scootaloo grita:

Scootaloo: eso... fue... asombroso! debemos hacerlo mas seguido, pero deberian ir a buscar sus flotadores Sweetie y Spike

Estos lo hicieron y se pusieron a jugar las escondidas bajo la playa, donde sumergirte era tu escondite, pero debias de poder respirar, para salir de tu escondite, Sweetie se quito el flotador un momento para poder esconderse, Spike conto primero

Spike: 48, 49, y 50, listas o no alla voy

Spike empezo a buscar a cada una, y encontro a una potrilla color blanca de melena purpura y rosa, pero debia tocarla para tenerla como presa (del juego claro)

Spike: Sweetie ya te tengo!

Dijo corriendo con los pies bajo el agua y su cuerpo arriba, Sweetie galopaba igual, se iba por los lados, tropezo con Scootaloo, la cual hizo que descubrieran, entonces Spike empezo a perseguir a las dos, Scootaloo era veloz porque ella y Apple Bloom sabian nadar, pero al final la toco primero, y a Sweetie la toco antes de irse a la superficie, finalmente encontro a Apple Bloom detras de una isla y esta corrio hacia la superficie aunque Spike corrio lo mas rapido posible y la toco antes que Apple Bloom pusiera una pata en la arena, luego conto Scootaloo, atrapando a Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Spike, luego conto Apple Bloom atrapando a Sweetie Belle, Spike y Scootaloo, y finalmente le toco a Sweetie Belle, en lo que ella buscaba, Spike y Apple Bloom estaban escondidos en la pequeña isla ...

Apple Bloom: oye Spike debe ser divertido para ti vivir con una pony con la que puedes divertirte todos los dias, ademas de ser la mas amistosa, todos los ponies son tus amigos tambien, y todos se preocupan por ti

Spike: sip jejeje, es lo mejor, mi mama es muy divertida, siempre he adorado tener una mama asi

Apple Bloom: en el parque todos los dias jugamos juntos tu, Pinkie y nosotras, y aveces con nuestras hermanas

Spike: y ayudarle con los pastelillos es super duper

Y esto se interrumpe cuando Sweetie grita te atrape y sale con Scootaloo del agua, y de repente como un fantasma encuentra a Apple Bloom y Spike los cuales se asustaron, despues todos hicieron una torre con Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity en la base, Applejack, Pinkie y Scootaloo en la segunda linea, Apple Bloom y Sweetie en la tercera, y Spike en la cima

Spike: fuera abajo!

Al decir esto, Spike se lanza al agua, luego Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom, luego la tercera linea, y la cuarta se deja caer y todos se pusieron a nadar, luego toman un pequeño descanso para comer, pastelillos que Pinkie habia traido, eran pastelillos con jugo de manzana, eran pastelillos de vainilla, chocolate y fresa, estaban muy ricos, y con el jugo de manzana, Pinkie trajo 100, 10 por cada uno, y se llenaron y despues de digerir, se volvieron a meter, y Sweetie Belle encontro un bote con remos, y todas fueron a seguirla compraron boletos para subir y los 4 se fueron demasiado rapido, sweetie y scoot tomaron un remo, pero se dieron cuenta que el bote tenia motor, asi que lo activaron, y se fueron hasta muy lejos, mientras las chicas hacian piramides entre las 6, en lo que las chicas se alejaron en su bote pequeño (que por suerte estaba cubierto) scoot y sweetie estaban viendo el atardecer mientras Spike y Apple Bloom lo veian por la ventana

Spike: que hermoso atardecer, no lo crees Apple...

Spike fue interrumpido por un beso en la boca de Apple Bloom, este correspondio al beso, y las otras quienes estaban arriba veian una cada una por la ventana diciendo "aww"

Spike: eres la pony mas maravillosa que he conocido

Apple Bloom: pero tu eres mejor!

Spike: no lo creo eres tu!

y asi iban hasta que llegaron a la superficie, jugaron un rato mas hasta el anochecer, y hicieron una fiesta para celebrar su dia de playa ahi mismo, de todas formas, las luces estaban encendidas, y los bares de sidra estaban abiertos, las chicas se fueron a tomar sidra, mientras que apple bloom se van nadando hacia la isla, Scoot y Sweetie compran otro boleto para el bote, Apple Bloom y Spike comparten besos, y ven las estrellas, un especial una estrella fugaz que paso por ahi y una constelacion de un corazon

En el bar:

Mesera: que desean?

Pinkie: quiero 6 vasos de sidra por favor

Applejack: de verdad que te luciste hoy Pinkie! jugar volleyball, nadar, y hacer piramides aparte de jugar al escondite al igual que los pequeños

Rainbow: a mi jamas me encontraron!

Fluttershy: eso es porque usaste tus alas!

Rarity: la verdad fue muy refrescante para un dia tan caluroso como hoy, la verdad detesto estar sudada!

Las sidras llegaron

Twilight: y Gracias a ti Pinkie por invitarnos a venir aqui!

Pinkie: jeje chicas, tanto Spike como yo tuvimos la idea, brindemos por nuestra gran amistad de 10

Y todas hicieron su brindis y tomaron unos 12 vasos de sidra cada una, al final todas volvieron, se secaron y se fueron todas a sus casas, a pesar del caluroso dia, esa noche estuvo muy fria, en lo que las chicas llegaron a la parada (la de llegada era a tan solo una manzana de la alcaldia) fueron a acompañar a cada una a sus casas, menos a Rainbow que se fue volando con Scootaloo en su lomo, despues fueron todos los 8 a casa de Applejack, y dejaron ahi a Applejack y Apple Bloom...

Apple Bloom: Spike nunca olvidare el dia de hoy, cuando ambos compartimos nuestro primer beso

Spike: ni yo, manzanita reluciente

Apple Bloom: hasta mañana, cariñito de esmeralda

y ambos se sonrojaron hasta que Apple Bloom se fue con su hermana y Spike se fue con las otras 5, luego fueron a casa de Twilight y esta al parecer llego sin sueño porque solo llego a estudiar

luego fueron a dejar a Rarity donde Sweetie Belle se durmio , y finalmente a Fluttershy, las 8 agradecieron la invitacion de Pinkie y Spike tambien se durmio en el lomo de Pinkie, a Pinkie al verlo, se veia tan tierno, Pinkie le dio un par de besitos en las mejillas a su pequeño, y solto unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad y arropo al dragoncito

Pinkie: espero haberte dado lo que querias, de todas formas solo eres un bebe dragon, eres mi bebe dragon, descansa pequeñito, espero que la princesa Luna te guie en tus sueños, te quiero muchisimo

Pinkie se durmio junto a el, abrazandolo, la verdad es que habian tenido un gran dia, su amor por el, la hacia preocuparse tanto por su felicidad y su bienestar, y apesar que no paso del todo el dia con el, pudo llevarlo a divertirse con sus amigas, y verlo sonreir, era para ella lo mas importante en el mundo

 ***Bueno amigos, eso es todo por hoy, espero y les guste, la verdad, pensaba poner esta segunda aventura con el de forma divertida, a tal punto que recreara lo que hacemos en la playa, y que ellos se diviertan de la misma forma que nosotros, incluso mejor, la verdad es que amo poner una historia recreativa, porque en la serie casi nunca se ve a las ponies jugar, aparte adoro reforzar la relacion SpikeBloom, la verdad se que esta historia casi no tiene datos relacionados con el titulo, pero, si se fijan bien, el cariño sigue, si les gusto dejen sus reviews, hasta la proxima, un gran abrazo, los quiere mucho su amigo Fabiobronyapplespikeyshy 3 bye bye***


End file.
